Satellites and other payloads can be carried by launch systems, such as rocket vehicles, into orbit or other destinations in space. Once the launch system reaches a destination or desired orbit characteristic, then payload satellites, probes, or other payloads can be deployed and placed into a functioning mode. Satellites can be placed into Earth orbit (or into orbit around other bodies), and these satellites can perform various tasks, such as sensing, surveillance, communications, or scientific experimentation.
Example satellites include CubeSat-based satellites. CubeSats are a standardized miniaturized satellite architecture for use in inexpensive and rapidly developed space/orbital platforms. CubeSats can come in 10×10×11.35 centimeter (cm) modular units and multiples thereof. CubeSats allow any number of functions and operations to be deployed into a modular format that includes a standardized chassis to which developers can mount electronics, propulsion systems, sensors, experiments, or other equipment. However, deployment of CubeSats and various other types of satellites and space-faring probes can be challenging due to the environment of space as well as the rigors of launch. Moreover, traditional deployment systems for CubeSats include bulky metallic box enclosures that lead to significant restrictions on size and weight of the associated CubeSats.